Stolen
by Dylixia
Summary: Sora may have gotten his heart back, but that didn't make it his own. It still belonged to Roxas. It was still a stolen life. Sora & Roxas drabble. Dark.


**[ S t o l e n ]**

**Hi! This is just a little something that I came up with when I was feeling particularly jealous and spiteful. I exploring Roxas' reaction to having his life torn away from him like that. Kingdom Hearts is such a sad story.**

**  
Anyways, this is just a tiny little drabble… 2 pages on word/960 or so words. **

**I don't know if it's any good, but it's a good way for me to vent and I liked trying out writing in a different tense to that I usually do.**

**Enjoy? **

**NOTE: It's set just after Axel dies in KHII. Axel's death awakens Roxas within Sora and that's why the Roxas/Sora fight happens... this is a sort of parody to that. As in, what if they didn't fight because Roxas was too hurt to do so.. that's the prompt, in a way. Sorry if it's confusing!  
**

**

* * *

**Sora is blind.

The darkness makes him so; because all he can see is that empty, shadowy _nothingness_ and it claws at his heart. It tries to shred the organ pounding in his chest to pieces because he shouldn't have it. That twisting, bleeding heart belongs to someone _else_.

Sora wants to cry.

He wants to scream and beg and plead for sight, to be able to feel something else other than this intense pain and fear and regret swirling through his blood. It's filthy, this hatred that he can feel contaminating him through the darkness. He's on his knees, he's crying, the saltwater drops sliding down his flushed cheeks endlessly. Fingernails dig at his scalp through the chocolate brown spikes of his hair because he's too frustrated to do anything. A child again, that's what he is. So vulnerable and so weak - at the mercy of the new presence that he feels near him.

Closer and closer...

The sound of the soles of clunky boots against the cold floor echoes in his ears. Footsteps coming closer and closer until a hand is fisted in his hair and he gasps. The grip tightens and he cries out, head snapping back at the force with which it's pulled. Suddenly, he can see again. Suddenly, light is flowing out from the figure standing above him, pulling back his head to expose his throat and make him the prey of whoever wishes him to be theirs.

The light doesn't heal the pain in his chest like it has so many times before.

It's worse when his watery blue eyes fix on a face so like his own, like his own mirror image. But it's not his mirror image because instead of the pain and the fear that should be reflected on his other, there's _hatred_ and _anger_ and _hurt_ that is so much more powerful than that that Sora feels.

"You stole it!"

An angry cry directed at Sora from a snarling mouth.

Weak with fear, the brunet is flung backwards and the blonde boy stands over him, eyes burning as if there is a fire inside him.

"I want it _back_!" Sora is confused but when he parts his lips to question the boy in the black cloak, a boot collides with his cheekbone in a vicious kick.

Yelling out in pain, Sora clutches his pulsing cheek and shields himself from any further attacks. He is too scared to summon his keyblade. The darkness has probably already taken that ability too.

"Why did you take it?"

Sora doesn't know what he's taken, but the guilt still bites at his bones anyway. When he raises terrified cerulean eyes to that face, twisted with fury, he immediately feels the regret and the remorse and the sorrow that tells him that he _does_ have something of the other boy's and it's right there... in his chest.

"It was my heart. Not yours."

"_Roxas_..." Sora whispers, because that's who the boy is. That's his name and it makes him cry out as if in pain and he collapses on the cold floor next to Sora.

He's on his knees, head in his hands as he tries to reign back his emotions that he shouldn't feel but does because he's near Sora. Near his _heart._  
Those hands of his start shaking, trembling as they clutch at his own chest, nails trying to dig through the shiny leather and reach the cave in his chest. That empty, empty cave.

"You.. took it all." He chokes out, throat tightening around the painful words.

Sora is confused again. He can't imagine that he took much from Roxas. How can you take something from somebody who never had anything to begin with? A half-life was all his Nobody knew, right? Sora hadn't done anything wrong. This confusion is almost as bad as the fear and none of it makes sense to Sora. Poor little Sora, whose mind is being sliced through with pain as he watches Roxas writhing about on the floor. He can't speak, his vocal cords are too tight and he thinks he's going to pass out but even then, the darkness won't take pity on him. He stays awake.

"Axel..." The boy on the floor whimpers, and Sora's blood turns to ice.

He knows Axel. He saw him fade into darkness, watched as the flames devoured his body and mind. Axel is dead. Roxas knows this and Sora knows this, but it doesn't make the pain lessen. It makes it worse. Sora wants to die because he feels so bad. So dirty, so dark and so _wrong_.

Roxas' eyes snap open and they're overflowing with burning tears but it does nothing to water down his fury.

"You took him from me... and then you took them, too." He whispers, curling as far in on himself as he can. "Hayner, Pence, Olette... My friends... my life... my heart."

Sora's heart is ripping in two. He wants to give one half to Roxas but he knows that it will never be enough. Roxas will always want the whole heart but Sora can't give it back. He gave it up once, and Roxas took it. Then, Sora stole it back.

That's all he is. A dirty little thief. A heart-stealer.

He gave Roxas a life and then he tore it away. Bit by bit, as painfully as could be. Despicable. He knows now that he has been cruel, but that aching heart in his chest can't feel the guilt anymore. It's not his heart. He only feels what Roxas should; regret, hatred, misery and agony.

Perhaps it is _he _that is the heartless one after all.

Even as the darkness dissipates and he is back in The World That Never Was, he doesn't feel anything.

Roxas is gone and he took _his_ heart with him.


End file.
